Cold Heart Transition
by Crimsyn Rain
Summary: What do you get when you mix a Punk Rocker and a Sweet Innocent people together? A recipe for disaster. At least in some eyes, in others. A blissful way of saying; I love you. Nana O being a singer into a punk band called Black Stones, she is also one that likes to party. Hachi on the other hand? She is too kind for her own good. Opposites surely do attract in this love story.
1. First Impressions

The soft sounds of the wind that began to creep along the side of the train, and all was seen was the breath that continued to midst over the glass of the window. Only small areas that wasn't taken away from the breaths that flooded around the train, would show the small white flakes that seemed to change into different shapes and sizes. Of course that was to be expected in the dead of winter. Darkness from the never ending cloudy skies. The snow continued to fall with what seemed to be grace. Of course the murmuring from everyone seemed to get only louder as there was an announcement roar over the intercom,

"We apologise for the delay. We have come across a blizzard, we shall be able to move here slowly. Once again, we apologise for the inconvenience that this may have caused you." The Engineer stated.

The female that was wearing a leather jacket, with a spike collar. That, and of course, her armoured ring glistened every time she moved her hand. Her soft dark brown hues kept on the reflection of herself. Her thoughts began to drown out everyone. She continued to think about the ultimate betrayal from a man that continued to tell her that he loved her. Yet, he would take off to Tokyo. How was that fair? She had given everything to him, yet, he threw that all away. With one single statement. 'I am going too Tokyo'. Of course, Nana forgot the true statement. She didn't want to remember the heart breaking words that led her to be upon the train. Her breath seemed to take a midst look against the glass. "When will this train move?" She asked herself, in a very soft whisper. Things were seeming bleak for the punk rocker. She felt the train jolt, "Are we finally moving?" She asked towards the couple that sat before her.

"I doubt it. Apparently the train just wants to sit here for hours, upon hours. You would think they would be more considerate. Offer a free beverage or even food. I am supposed to be going to a dinner rehearsal, instead I am sitting here waiting for this piece of shit to move." The male stated then leaned into the seat, "Sorry for the language." He mustered beneath his breath,

"I have heard, hell, I have said worse. So, no worries." Nana whispered as she now leaned back into her seat. Tears slowly began to cascade as she continued to remember the day of Ren's departure, "You bastard." Nana thought, as she began to slowly wipe away the tears, she happened to hear a soft voice take to her ears, "Y-Yes?" She asked with more or less of a stutter, what was before her? A brunette with the softest of features. She seemed almost like this innocent child than a grown woman,

"Is this seat taken?" The young female asked,

"Nah." Nana replied and slowly moved the case that held her guitar. The female that sat right next to Nana, was beyond words gorgeous. Nana looked away for a moment trying to figure out why she thought this girl was beautiful. Yet, she now looked towards the female. Only to allow her eyes taken a widen stance, "Damn you text fast." She stated,

"Oh. I am texting my boyfriend. I am actually going to see him in Tokyo." The female stated eagerly. The female now turned enough to look into the short haired female before her, "Hi. I am Nana." The female stated,

"Nice to meet you, Nana." Nana replied, then saw a woman walking by, "Excuse me, can I get two beers?" Nana asked, "Do you drink?" She now asked the female next to her, she only saw a quick nod. "Do you mind?" She asked as she pulled out her pack of cancer sticks. The female shook her head, acknowledging that she didn't mind. Nana took the light brown part of the cigarette and put that to her lips. Her middle and index finger held just a mere inches ahead of her lips. Finally, she flicked the lighter to cause a spark that led to a flame to light up the end of the cigarette. "So, your boyfriend. You left your home for a boy?" Nana asked with a cock of her brow,

"No. I left because I needed to leave and go on my own." The female stated, "Besides I needed to grow up. And live on my own. At least that is what my mother told me." She shrugged her shoulders,

"So, a boy." Nana chuckled as she rolled her eyes, "You left you safety net for a guy. Sad." She stated with a snicker,

"Hey! That's not funny. He is a nice guy. Who loves me. And I can see us spending our lives together. He makes me so happy!" The female exclaimed,

"You are really stupid, you know that right?" Nana shook her head after speaking, suddenly she heard a sniffle, "I am sorry. Alright. I am sorry. I just, haven't met someone that leaves their family for a guy." Nana stated, she now took the two cans of beer. She handed the other femme one of them, "How about we make a toast?" She asked,

"To Shoji!" The female exclaimed,

"Uh, no. I don't even know the guy." Nana replied,

"Then how about us meeting on the train!" The female exclaimed,

"To us." Nana stated, "Oh, by the way. My name is Nana." Nana smiled as they now began to talk and laugh. This actually made her forget about Ren.

* * *

Once the train came to stop in Tokyo. Immediately Nana K, ran past everyone. Seeing Shoji, she literally leaped into his arms, "Shoji!" She exclaimed with a huge smile, as she felt his warmth, she could swear she had melted, "You didn't have to wait up for me. I would've found my way." Nana K stated,

"I am your boyfriend. Of course I am going to wait for you." Shoji stated, then he saw Nana K looking around, "What is it?" He asked,

"I met this really girl on the train. I guess she left." Nana K thought about her now. She could honestly say that she found her pretty cool. However, she knew that she would find her way back into the other female's life. That actually made her smile more, than being with Shoji. She walked with her boyfriend hand in hand towards his car. "I am so tired." She mustered as she slowly began to doze off in Shoji's car. Usually she was the type to dream about the happiest of things. Yet, she could only remember the sadness within the other Nana's hues, "Say Shoji do you think I will ever see her again?" Nana K asked,

"Who the girl you met on the train?" He asked to his girlfriend's question, after seeing a quick nod, "Yeah. If that is what fate seeking for the both of ya. Destiny has a funny way to lead someone." Shoji smiled as he now watched Nana fall back to sleep. Shoji shook his head, " _I wonder exactly how cool this chick is_." Shoji thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nana O checked into a hotel. "Not bad." She mustered as she set her luggage on the floor. Only to fling her jacket on the other bed that was in the room. The punk rocker sighed softly, "Why did you have to leave me, Ren?" Nana asked aloud, her hand took the remote to the television. With a sound of the television turning on. She began to watch the show that was upon the television. Only to allow her eyes to widen as she watched two girls beginning to kiss, "Oh, what the hell am I watching?" Nana O asked herself. The female now stood and looked at the program, ' ** _Students Receive Oral Exams_** '. Nana O now turned to see a teacher going down on a student, "Oh lord." Nana O stated, "Okay turning it." However, for some reason she watched for a couple more minutes. "Alright, changing!" She exclaimed. Finally clicking away, she saw a drama of a pair of gay men, and a lesbian couple. Nana O ended up putting down the controller and began to watch,

"You listen here! She loves me! And will never love you!" The female on the television stated, "We are out of here." She snarled,

"No. You don't get it do you? Her and I would never last anyway. I am gay. Can't you see that, you stupid bitch!" The male exclaimed. The show continued on with the pairs fighting, there was swearing. Hell, even fist fights. Gun shots were going off galore as they were apparently protecting their lovers. This, of course, was officially one of those low budget Mafia movies. The acting was horrible. The only parts that seemed legit, were the lovey dovey scenes. Which were on the rarest occasions. The final scene was the partners finally getting out of the trouble they were all in, and living happily ever after. As the credits rolled, a soft melody played behind the actors and actresses names.

"Well, that was interesting." Nana O stated, "If only life worked like that. Well, not the dying and such. The living happily ever after." Nana O whispered, the young rocker slowly slid into bed, and pulled the covers over her petite porcelain frame, " _I hate you, Ren. I fucking hate you_." She thought as she fell asleep with tears beginning to stain the pillow that cradle her head.

* * *

The next morning Nana O was looking for a place to call her own in Tokyo. The young rocker was looking around the apartment, everything seemed legit. A decent size kitchen and dining area. Two bedrooms and a nice size bathroom. Nana O was digging the apartment already. She heard the realtor agent that was helping her, continued to ask her over and over again, ' _Do you like it_ '? Pressure much? Suddenly the door creaked open, she now saw the girl that she had met on the train, "Nana?" She thought before watching her freak out, then immediately she saw her running towards her, before tripping over herself,

"You!" The female exclaimed literally almost into the floor,

"Uh, who are you again?" Nana asked, to only hear a whine,

"You already forgot about me?" Nana K asked looking towards the other,

"How could I forget you? All you talked about was your boyfriend." Nana O, replied. She now watched the other Nana walk around. She plugged her ears, as she heard the squealing,

"I will take it!" Nana K exclaimed almost screamed,

"I was here first." Nana O stated,

"But I thought you were undecided?" Nana K asked,

"No, I've decided. I'm taking it." Nana O replied,

"Please Nana! I need this place!" Nana K exclaimed,

"I thought you and your boyfriend were all lovey dovey. Or did you two break up?" Nana O asked,

"No, we are still together. But if I don't move out. We will break up!" Nana K replied, soon enough Nana K's realtor agent suggested that they split the rent. Immediately both accepted this. Nana K was sure has hell happy that she would be living in a place of her own, well, of course she shared the apartment with another female. That was okay, right? Nothing weird could ever happen.


	2. Girls just wanna have Fun

**WARNING:** Within this chapter there is drug use and alcohol use. Of course a very short lived steamy scene. Of course as usual with these sort of chapters. Viewer Discretion is Advised.

* * *

The apartment seemed awful cold, due to the fact they didn't have the gas turned on. So, in which could make anyone see their breath. Of course that was the first night Nana O stayed at the apartment by herself, granted, Yasu had stopped by to check up on Nana to make sure that apartment was up to par for her. Yet, with the apartment being frigid. Nana O immediately screamed as she now ran out of the bathroom, "Oh! My god, so cold!" She freaked out, as she ran around the apartment trying to find her clothes, of course by this time she could hear talking,

"Oh. I guess I got the wrong apartment." Nana K, stated, she was about to turn around when she heard that familiar voice,

"Hey, Nana. And Nana's friends. Ah." Nana O's hues scanned over the three, "You must be the boyfriend as she now pointed towards Shoji, "Well, then make yourself at home." Nana O stated before turning on her heel, "I need to get some clothes. Yasu entertain the guests." She stated before kissing Yasu on the lips. Yes, Nana decided to give Yasu a chance to be with her. Once she was dressed she walked out. Honestly she was about to offer tea or even coffee. But a little voice in her head reminded her that their was no gas, so no stove. Nana sighed, "I would offer something to drink, yet, I haven't gotten any food or drinks. Sorry." Nana whispered as she watched Shoji literally make out with Nana K. The young rocker rolled her eyes, then felt a kiss on her cheek,

"I will see you later, Nana. I am going to get back to the law firm. So many clients, little time." Yasu stated before kissing Nana's lips, "I'll call you." He stated before leaving with the group.

Nana O happened to look over at the other Nana, "What?" She asked with a cock of her brow,

"And here I thought you were into girls." Nana K giggled, as she shook her head, "I was sure wrong about you, Nana." The young naive girl stated, what she didn't know what Nana O was struggling with her sexuality. Nana K, had a lot to learn about her new roommate, "Uhm, Nana. Should we go shopping for things we need?" The other Nana asked,

"Yeah, we probably should." Nana replied as she shook her head. Surely, the rocker was into guys. Yet, if she found a girl attractive, she wouldn't mind giving them a chance. That was the problem though, she found the other Nana attractive. So, when she saw Nana kissing Shoji, that sort of made her jealous. Nevertheless, she needed to remember that she was, well, is with Yasu. Is there happiness in that sort of relationship? After all she just had a huge heart break. With a shake of her head Nana ceased all thoughts due to the warmth of the other Nana's hand taking her own within.

* * *

As the day wore on. They had hit up every sort of store that anyone could think of. From stores that sold furniture, to stores that sold glasses, well stuff that one would need for an apartment. Nana K squealed as she found out she had gotten a job for a local furniture store, "Isn't this great?! I got a job! Already!" Nana K announced, but when looking at Nana O, she could see that she was in deep thought, "Na-" She was then taken away from her words,

"I am going to give you a nickname. It'll be easier. So-" Nana put her slender index finger beneath her bottom lip, "Hachi." Nana grinned,

"Oh! Hachi?! Can't it be a cuter name?!" Hachi almost literally flailed, "It sounds like a name you would give too a dog, Nana. Please give me a different nickname!" Hachi pleaded,

"Nah." Nana replied,

"Why Hachi?!" Hachi whined,

"You act like a little lost puppy. Came to Tokyo for Shoji. You've followed me everywhere so far. I mean, you could've easily went and looked at other furniture. Honestly, Hachi is prefect for you." Nana grinned slyly,

Of course Hachi pouted, "Fine. If it works, it works. Oh! Can we go to a record store?! I want to get the new Trapnest CD!" Hachi exclaimed,

"Sure, Hachi, sure." Nana replied, " _More money spending. I am not even sure if we will have enough for the first month's rent_." Nana thought, then looked around once they were at the record store. Immediately Nana stopped as she looked at the poster. She saw Ren, she gritted her teeth to tighten her jaw, in order to stop herself from crying.

"Look! I got a poster even!" Hachi giggled, "I love Takumi!" Hachi pointed out the male,

"What about him?" Nana pointed towards Ren, of whom was wearing the lock that she had given him,

"Oh, Ren? I like nice guys." Hachi giggled, "Na-?" Hachi shook her head, and left the punk rocker alone, in order to not upset her. "Oh! I forgot to tell you. I am going out with Shoji tonight, so don't wait up." Hachi went to say something else, but the look Nana gave her when she had found out that Shoki and her were going on a date. Made her realise that maybe she was possibly jealous. Of course, Hachi let what she felt roll off her shoulders. She now linked her arm with Nana, the thoughts came back to her, " _Could Nana be jealous of Shoji_? _Or maybe of me because I am dating Shoji_? _Hmm_." Hachi thought but was now leaning her head against Nana's shoulder. She was hit by an emotion that only men gave her, warmth.

* * *

Later that night Hachi was getting ready, she was wearing her favourite dress. She was excited to be going out of the date with Shoji after all since she moved in with Nana, there wasn't really enough time for her to spend time with Shoji. Now, she was going to at least try and spend the night with Shoji that way they can spend a little more time together. She even brought that little package that they can even be intimate with. "Nana. I need you help." Hachi called out, she saw the rocker walk in,

"With?" Nana asked,

"Can you zip me up?" Hachi asked with a smile,

"Sure." Nana replied as she took a step towards Hachi. She could see how smooth the other's flesh was, that and, as soon Nana touched Hachi's bare skin. Her body felt weird, maybe butterflies in her stomach? Slowly she zipped the dress up, Nana immediately cleared out her throat for unannounced to her, Hachi felt something as well, with just one single touch, "Have a good night with Shoji. I forgot to tell you, the beds will be here tomorrow. So, no more sleeping on the floor." Nana stated with a soft smile,

"See you tomorrow." Hachi stated, not even recognising what Nana had stated about the beds. She just wanted to get out of there, before she leaped on her impulses and kissed the other woman. Hachi sighed softly as she walked out of the apartment once outside she was Shoji, "Hey!" She exclaimed then kiss her boyfriend and got into the car.

* * *

Shoji and Hachi were having a nice quite night together, the air was so thick though a knife could cut through. This wasn't that fun date Hachi was hoping for, not the least bit. She was hoping for something more romantic, or well, something better than the lack of talking. Then again her thoughts were all over the place. Such as from thinking about Nana to being nervous for her first day at work the next day, "Oh. I got a new job." Hachi stated,

"Oh, is that right?" Shoji asked with a smile,

"Yeah. I will be working at a furniture store that Nana and I visited yesterday. The owner was really nice. I just explained my situation and he gave me a job." Hachi stated,

"You could've easily stayed here, Nana. You didn't need to move out. I would've supported you." Shoji stated, "I mea-"

"I couldn't do that to you anymore. I didn't want to be burden to you anymore. Besides Nana is really nice to live with. So, don't worry." Hachi stated with a warm smile, "I am happy. I have you and I have Nana. Two amazing people in my life. I mean living with her is a breeze. She does her own thing and I do mine. It is easier this way. I can visit anytime I want." Hachi stated with a warm smile, yet, she was conflicted with her emotions. Of course knowing that Nana was with Yasu, she felt a little steamed. Was she having those feelings that she only had towards guys for Nana? Hachi reassured herself, that no. She is in love with Shoji.

"So, what do you want to do?" Shoji asked, "I know one thing we could do." He grinned and wiggled his brows. Surely at least five minutes after saying those words. There was the soft sounds of the clothes being flung every which way. Pants were soon to follow and soft moans from Hachi were just slicing right through the thickness that was once there before. Shoji was enjoying himself. He was back with his girlfriend and they were having sex. Thus he could say he was happy, because he didn't feel all that suffocated by Hachi since she had moved out. Hachi on the other hand, she was starting to feel uneasy now. Just, wrong feelings.

* * *

Elsewhere, the cold room was filled with sniffles and tears hitting the floor beneath the rocker's head, " _I can't do this anymore_." Nana thought, she slowly pushed herself up from the floor, "I need to move on. I have Yasu now. It's time to get over Ren." She mustered to herself, in which she was about to do, very well. The punk rocker slowly put on her leather jacket. She on the other hand had a car. A car that was bought for her by Yasu. Nana went to call him to see if he wanted to go out. Instead, she needed this night to be by herself. As Nana drove around, " _There has to be a night club somewhere_." Nana thought as she slowly pulled over, "Excuse me!" She yelled at a couple that was walking, "Where would one go to have a good time?" Nana asked,

"Starlit Lounge." The male stated, his girlfriend finished,

"Don't let the name deceive you. Its an actual upbeat night club. We are actually heading there now. If you want to walk with us." The female stated, immediately she watched the girl get out of the car, and began the walk with them, "The club is always playing the hottest dance tracks. That is why we go there every Friday. I couldn't live in this damn town without it. It's one kick ass place." She stated,

"Oh, yeah. You can everything you fuckin' want there. Its an amazing place to release any tension you have. Just party till your heart's content. Let me guess a rough break up? Fallen in love with someone that doesn't share your feelings?" The male began to ask Nana a million and one questions, he could see that Nana couldn't keep up, so finally he stopped. The more they walked the louder the music became, "And we are here." He smiled the building was made of white bricks with a glowing neon sign saying; ' _ **Starlit Lounge**_ '. He walked in with his girlfriend, followed by Nana.

The interior was a different story. The floors had velvet colour carpeting. Once through the small area where someone drop off their coats. That is where the club changed drastically. The club's walls were painted like Milky Way. With glowing stars on the ceiling changing colours every other second. The flashing lights made the area seem like someone was watching the flickering of the stars. This was amazing. The dj booth literally hovered over the dance floor. There were women in cages that practically had nothing on. They were known in the club as ' ** _Goddesses of the Night Sky_** '. The music was loud and booming. The bass literally beat against the chest of the person. The heart beat would sync with the beat of the bass. This club was just amazing.

"Come on." The male stated, and handed Nana something, "Its Acid. It'll make this night become a huge trip." He grinned, "What do you got to lose?" The male asked, "You can easily relax. Free of charge." He watched Nana take the pill, he handed her a shot of Vodka, "Atta girl." He now grinned, as he took the female out to the dance floor, soon enough they were dancing. With the lights flashing rapidly, people were using glow sticks. Moving their hands in which due to the strobe lights, they seemed to be going in slow motion. Everyone was having fun. Including Nana who was now beginning her trip. The male grinned even more.

Nana was seeing the lights like the Northern Lights, so light and misty looking. She was jumping up in the air, and once handed glow sticks. Oh, did she begin to rave dance. The rocker was having way to much fun that this should be very very illegal. Then again, she was already doing something illegal. She was on Acid, Nana was tripping something fierce. The voices seemed to collect into one, and began to sound a little faster than usual. Even softer. She couldn't stop though, this trip was amazing. She had forgotten Ren and forgot she was in a relationship even. Nana had ordered at three shots of Vodka by now, and was well on her way to Tequila. Before she could slam back another shot of Tequila she was offered a shot of EverClear from a girl at the end of the bar, "Cheers!" Nana screamed over the booming music. Nana was having fun, literally for the first time in a very long time. She was having fun. "Damn I need to take a piss." She stated in the male's ear that had given her Acid. "I'll be back." Nana stated once in the bathroom, she saw her stall door sling open. The intruder? Was the girl that bought her the shot.

As the stall door slammed shut, the female locked the stall door. Of course being high as a kite, and tripping like no other. Nana was in no way going to deny this. Nana grabbed the girl by the back of the neck. Their lips crashed upon each other, now of course without any thoughts or hesitation their tongues were intertwining with each others. Nana picked up the girl, letting the female's back hit the coldness of the stall wall. The music was pumping out such loud bass, no one would be able to hear them. Nana slowly moved the female's panties to the side, as she took this moment to break the skin of the girl's neck as she had now began to suck against the flesh. The blood began to rise to spread out a nice size bruise, literally leaving her mark against the flesh of the other. Only two words spilled away in a lustful moan; ' _ **Fuck me**_ '. Nana happily obliged, her middle and index fingers began to ascend upward into the female's moist walls. She watched how the female began to grip the wall above her, to keep herself from falling. Nana continued to thrust in and out of the other female's warmth. Just feeling the warmth getting hotter and hotter as she continued to thrust. She continued to get wetter and wetter. The moans began to get louder and louder, Nana didn't cease, she continued to thrust harder and harder with each thrust. And only getting deeper. Nana felt the girl's juices roll over her hand and down her wrist. Nana finally shook her head, oh was she starting to come down off her high, "O-Oh-my-god." She stuttered, how does one explain this to their boyfriend? Immediately Nana unlocked the stall door and washed her hands. The female rocker literally bolted out of the club.

"Already leaving?" The male asked with his girlfriend holding his hand, "You needed to loosen up. The only way was getting you up in the sky high." He stated with an ominous grin,

That is when Nana realised that she literally fucked his girlfriend, "Oh god. I-I" Nana couldn't even get out the words,

"Oh, her? Yeah, I don't care if she fucks chicks. Rule is chicks, no dicks." His words were soft, yet, loud enough to be heard over the music that was still a little loud for even outside. "Here. If you ever want to loosen up again." He handed Nana piece of a paper with his number, "Oh, in case you ever want to get laid with no strings attached." With a chuckle he handed his girlfriend's number to her, "Goodnight." He saluted her with his middle and index finger then walked away.

* * *

Nana walked to her car, but stopped. She was in way in the ability to drive. She sighed, as she called the taxi company. She immediately told them where to pick her up. She was of course freaking out. Nana was coming down from her high, and she was drunk. Best part, she had just cheated on Yasu with a girl. But come on is that really cheating? Ha. Yes. Once the taxi came and picked her up. Nana's hands were shaking. She had never done drugs. Hell, she had never cheated on anyone either. Her mind was running wild. The young rocker was tweaking the hell out, "Oh god what, have I done?" She asked herself out loud,

"Everything okay, miss?" The driver asked,

"Oh, yeah. Peachy. Everything is fine." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear,

"That doesn't too convincing." He stated, "But I won't ask." He smiled through the review mirror,

"How do you tell someone you cheated on them?" Nana asked,

"Whoa. Well, be honest." He stated,

"Even if it was with a girl?" She asked,

Now he chuckled, "Okay, how is that cheating? If it was another guy. Then yeah I would see it as more than cheating. With another girl, please." He shook his head, "Look. Just be honest with the guy, and tell him everything that has happened tonight. You'll be fine. If he loves you, he will stay with you. If not, then you made a mistake. We are only human, miss." He stated,

"Yeah, your right." Nana stated as she looked out the window, once at the apartment complex she paid the driver and walked to the apartment number then walked in. "Jesus what the hell is wrong with me?!" She threw one of the strawberry glasses against the wall, "Just another thing to go wrong." She mumbled as she sat down on the floor. Her head leaned up against the wall, she pulled out her phone. Nana was about to text Yasu, she shook her head, " _He needs to know_." Nana thought,

 _ **To Yasushi**_ ;

' _Hey, babe. I need to tell you something. I want to apologise first. Yasu, tonight I sort of. How do I tell you? I will just be upfront about it. I cheated on you, this guy gave me an Acid tablet, and I took it like a fuckin' idiot. In the end, I was high and drunk at the same time. I want to piss and this girl out of no where slammed the stall door shut, and we had sex. Yasu, I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me..Ple-please forgive me_ '.

After writing the text, Nana hit sent. Not the best way to tell someone that they cheated. Nonetheless, the only way to get this across without seeing the pain that would cross over their face. Nana heard a soft beep, as she looked down. Not only was she stunned, but was in relief.

 _ **From Yasushi:**_

' ** _I forgive you_** '.


	3. House of Glass

_**From Yasushi:**_

 _ **'I forgive you'.**_

* * *

The young punk rock singer read the words over and over again. Three little words that made a statement, as if to let her know that she was never really in the doghouse. Of course, she was still trying to figure how she was, well, is. Nana's sexuality was always hard for her to understand. Certainly she had been with Ren for the longest of times, yet, when she looked at girls. There was a difference, an attraction. An attraction that kept her thoughts in a whirlwind, that nothing or no one could get her out of. Maybe she was jealous that Hachi had this easy. Hachi was on a direct path of who she was, well, is. Hachi knew what gender she preferred. Nana couldn't decide if she stayed with Yasu, or try to be with someone of her own gender. Nana had restless nights before, nothing like tonight. The room felt thick with guilt and heartbreak. Nana knew that Yasu was rather angry with her. Yet, he always kept his cool, even in the roughest of situations. Nana knew that she made the drummer happy. Tho, did the drummer make the punk singer happy? No. Simple as that. Yasu couldn't make Nana happy. She tried to see them together for the longest of days, and shortest of hours. Nana was just that conflicted with her own gender preference, she was also conflicting happiness for her own well being.

Nana tried to dream, tried to even have a nightmare. Something to get her thru the night. She grunted and moaned in her sleep, " _Come on. Come on. Let me sleep._ " Nana thought, pleading to her body. Nearly begging the battle within her mind to just stop, and let her take rest. Needless to say, Nana couldn't get to sleep. She would think about Yasu, and how he would look when she faced him tomorrow. The girl that just made everything seem so pleasurable. Not once did Nana, have that moment where everything seemed to have stood still. Of course she was high, so that could be a factor. Whatever this night was, only made the restlessness become worse. "Goddammit!" Nana jolted upward. "I will never get to sleep." Her words were hidden to what seemed to be a snarl. Nana flung the sheets from her body, as she swung her legs over the bed. " _I can't keep doing this. I just can't._ " Nana thought. Fighting within herself. "Am I gay? Am I straight? Am I bi? What the hell am I?! I can't figure this bullshit out. I was hardly happy with Ren. Sure, I cried when he left me. It was hard to see him go. Then with Yasu. I don't even know what this is." Nana whispered. The singer began to pace back and forth. " _Why can't I stop thinking about the girl? I mean it was a one night stand, right?_ " Nana's thoughts were now beginning to question themselves. " _I hate this._ " Nana thought.

The singer sighed a loud. Most like a desperate attempt to hinder her thoughts. The female punk singer, made her way back to the room. Tho she stopped, and looked into Hachi's room. " _Fuck you, Ren. Just fuck you._ " Nana thought. After turning on her heel, she walked into her own room. The female slowly slid back into the comfort of her bed, and laid there in the darkness. The thoughts still manifesting, hindering her from getting any sleep. All the night was for her, was a raging party that turned into the thoughts from hell and confusion. As the clock on her nightstand continued to show a new number every minute, and every hour. That was another minute and hour that was taken away with thoughts. Nana was surely realising one thing. The one person that just would not escape from her thoughts. That being her roommate, Hachi. Now, if things weren't confusing enough. Surely, tomorrow will be a hell lot worse.

* * *

 _ **From Yasushi:**_

 _ **'Hey, Nana. Are you awake? I want to come over and see you'.**_

A groan came from the singer, as she finally had gotten the nerve to get at least thirty minutes of sleep. With the bottom part of her palm, she rubbed her eyes. "Wh-" Nana paused. "Great. He wants to see me. Like this? Oh, hell no." Nana sighed. With a shake of her head, and a desperate sigh to get out of what was to come. She reluctantly texted Yasu back;

 _To Yasushi:_

 _"Yeah. I am awake."_

 _ **From Yasushi:**_

 _ **'Can I come over'?**_

 _To Yasushi:_

 _"Sure. Let me get ready for the day. I will text you when I am ready."_

 _ **From Yasushi:**_

 _ **"Alright. Oh. Nana. I love you'.**_

Nana looked at the last part of the statement that was sent. " _Shit._ " Nana thought. The singer knew there was no way in hell she felt the same for the drummer. How could she? The female was going nuts, to the point she was literally talking to herself. How pathetic. Nana slid out of the bed, that only let the female sleep for a good thirty minutes. With a deep breath, letting her lungs to take in the only air that she felt like she would get today. She slowly released the exhaustion that she only had to feel. Raising her right hand upward, she rubbed the right side of her neck, " _Finally, I get some sleep. To wake up, sore as hell. Great._ " Nana thought. The female walked into the bathroom. She saw how ' **amazing** ' she looked. "I lo-" Nana stopped as she heard her phone go off. " _I am not getting that. Fuck it. I need to get ready._ " Nana thought. Taking off her clothes, that shedding away the night before. The smell of alcohol and the smell of drugs began rinse away from her body as the hot water began to form around her petite frame. The palms of her hands were pressed against the wall of the shower. Nana need not to cry, oh no. Her breathing shook her body, for she was already crying. Nana honestly thought something was wrong with her. "Wh-" Nana couldn't even finish her thoughts. Her phone was going off, frantically. Nana still paid no heed. She just didn't care. The female had been in so much of her thoughts, she needed to think some more. Nana squeezed a little of the body wash against a loofah. The loofah let the suds of the soapy water take to the female's petite frame as she began to wash herself. Thirty minutes or so passed. Nana finally withdrew the curtain and got out of the shower.

Walking into the other room, she saw she had four miss calls from Hachi alone. Two from Yasu. One from Ren. One from Nobu. " _Looks like I am popular._ " Nana thought then hit the speaker so she could listen to each voicemail that was left:

 _ **Message from Hachi. Left at 9:30am;**_

 _ **'Hey! Pick up, Nana! I want to know if you wanted to go out on a date. Well. Not a date date. Just maybe..I will surprise my boyfriend date! Whaddya say?! Alright, call me back!**_

Nana rolled her eyes, " _No thank you._ " Nana scoffed, then heard the next message;

 _ **Message from Yasushi. Left at 9:45am;**_

 _ **'Hey babe! I can't come see you today. I forgot I have to-No wait. I can come see you. My court date isn't till tomorrow. Call me! I love you'.**_

Nana shook her head, "I was getting happy for a moment there." Nana whispered, then sighed heavily. Finally, the third message began to come thru the speaker of her phone, "All those calls. Only three messages." Nana thought,

 _ **Message from Ren. Left at 9:50am;**_

 _ **'Nana. I really need to see you. We really need to talk. Please. Call me back. Or text me. Whatever. Just get a hold of me'.**_

Nana felt the soft bounce of the bed as she sat down, " _Can't you just let me heal, Ren? Please. You moved on. Why can't I? You moved to Tokyo, and left me behind._ " Nana cupped her lips. Her right hand covered her whimpering lips. And her left arm rested against her upper thigh, letting her left hand dangle next to her thigh. The female just was getting any breaks. With the corner of her eyes, the soft hues took just a small look at her phone. " _Fine. Lets get with done._ " Nana thought. The right side of her hand wiped away the tears.

* * *

Ren was standing there waiting for, Nana. He wasn't going to get on his knees and beg for a second chance. The male guitarist wanted to see if he could get a second chance. Granted he didn't know of what Nana was thinking, or hell, what she was feeling. He still wanted to give this a try. "Hey, Nana!" He waved his right arm at her. A motion that, he was standing there awaiting for her. "I thought you wouldn't show up. Let me order you something for breakfast, or brunch, or whatever." Ren smiled. "Nana, what's wrong?" Ren asked,

"Why did you call me?" Nana asked,

"I wanted to know. Well, lets or-" Ren stopped. For his words were cut off,

"No, Ren. Lets not. Just tell me why the hell you called me." Nana demanded,

"Alright. Alright. I want to see if you will give me a second chance. I know I fucked up. Nana, listen you know I care a lot about you. Shit. I fucked up. I went here. Tokyo. It wasn't because I don't love you. It was because I wanted to give you a life. I look at the lock around my neck. All I think about is you, Nana. Lis-" Ren stopped,

"All you think is about me? Oh, Ren that is a pile of bullshit and you know it. You moved to fucking Tokyo to make a name for yourself. Fuck the ones that actually gave a shit. Jes-" Nana was cut short,

"Nana, will you please lis-" Ren was once again interrupted,

"No, Ren. You listen. This is never going to happen. You and I will never get back together. Get the hell over it. I mean for fuck sake's. You left me, remember?! You walked away from me. You went to fucking Tokyo. And you honestly think I want you back?!" Nana snarled. She picked up a glass that was near her. A glass that certainly wasn't her own. She threw the water that was inside at Ren, "Never call me again. As I am concerned. You no longer exist to me." Nana turned on her heel and walked away. Stopping in her tracks she looked back thru the corner of her eyes, "Oh. And I am with Yasu now." Nana stated. The female singer walked away and headed towards she was meeting up with Yasu for lunch.

* * *

Nana took in a breath. Opening up the glass door, she went to the front where a male was standing, "Yes, I am looking for a guy named, Yasushi." Nana stated,

"Ah. You must be, Ms. Osaki. Follow me." The male stated. He led the female to the table where Yasu was sitting. "Shall I take your jacket? Or offer a nice cold beverage?" He asked,

"Sure. And water will do fine." Nana slid out of her jacket, then immediately sat down in front of Yasu. "How are you?" Nana asked. Surely, the worse question in all of man kind, especially after one had cheated on their partner the night before,

"As good as one can be. After finding out their girlfriend cheated on them." Yasu replied,

"Look, I apologised for that, Yasu." Nana whispered,

"Yea-" Yasu stopped. Watching the male set down the glass of water. Once the male left, Yasu finished, "Thru a text. I looked like a pretty nice asshole." Yasu whispered,

"You? The asshole? Really are you going to make this lunch date about you?" Nana asked, "Yes, I cheated." Nana whispered. She then sighed softly, "Do I regret it? Yes." Nana lied. "Jesus Christ, Yasu. You are making a huge deal out of nothing. I was high and drunk. Next time you should come with me. Keep me from doing something so stupid. That it hurts. Because I-" Nana paused to find the right words, "I regret it all." Nana once again lied,

"Alright. I'll drop it. Nana, I love you. I have loved you since you and Ren were together." Yasu leaned back a little, "What?" He asked,

"Ren called. We met up. He-" Nana paused, then took a sip of her water. "He wants me back. I told him no, and I was seeing you. Of course the no was followed by a lot of choice words, that is very inappropriate for some ears." Nana simply stated. "Yasu. I am sorry." Nana whispered. Now before Yasu could even get out a word, they both saw the waitress. Her name tag easily stated the name; Sachiko.

"Hi. I am Sachiko. I will be your waitress." She stated. She did a cute tilt of her head, and a soft smile. "Are you two ready? Or should I give you a few more minutes?" She asked,

"I-I-I am ready." Nana stuttered. She looked at the menu. Which was probably a good idea, seeing Yasu was getting pissed. All because she stuttered around a girl. He thought, Nana was going to leave him for a girl. "I will take the Chicken Parmesan." Nana smiled. She watched Sachiko take her menu. Then she heard that Yasu was going to have the same thing,

"Seriously. Right in front of me?" Yasu asked,

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nana asked,

"You and your stuttering. Around a girl. What are you? A dyke?" Yasu asked,

"Seriously. We are going to do this right here? Really?' Nana asked, in reply,

"You didn't answer my damn question, Nana. Are you a lesbian?" Yasu asked.

Everything for Nana went silent. Everything stood still. Could she be a lesbian? Could she be more into girls? Nana looked around, she could see people on dates. Laughing and having a good time. Some with their kids. Gazing around still, she saw couples. Male and Female couples having a good time. That is when she saw a gay couple come in. Both men looked happy. Here sat a singer, that knew who she was. Afraid of how people were going to react. Of how people would just want to push her away into the darkness of hate and lies. Lying about how they didn't care. Hate her because she wasn't ' **normal** '. Nana could hearing snapping. Finally, she snapped back to reality, "Wh-What was your question, again?" Nana asked,

"Are you a fucking lesbian?" Yasu asked,

Nana took in a deep breath. How could she tell him? A guy that admitted that he loved her. Finally, Nana realised that the time was right. "Yes, Yasu. I am a lesbian." The words fell away like rain. Soon, tears did the same to the male in front of her, "Ya-" Nana reached out to him,

"Don't. Just don't." Yasu began. "I bring you here to have a nice date. To actually admit my feelings to you face to face. Yet. You tell me that you are a lesbian." Yasu sniffled. "I-I-" Yasu wanted to say something,

"Its not like, I woke up one morning. And said; 'Oh, I think I will be a lesbian. Take it out for a test drive'. Yasu. I have been fighting with myself for years now. I dated Ren for so long. Hoping that this, whatever this was. Was a phase. Years passed. The feelings to run got stronger. And my attraction for girls, intensified. You really think I want to be a lesbian?" Nana asked, "I want to be-I want to be-" Nana sighed, "Normal." She mustered,

Yasu shook his head, "Despite the pain I am in. I can not make you think your not normal. Nana, you are perfectly abnormal. There is no normal. You like who you like. You love who you love. You can't change that, Nana. No one can." Yasu shook his head, "I guess we are over, huh?" Yasu chuckled,

"Yeah. I guess so. I hope we-" Nana sighed,

"We can be friends?" Despite the heart break. Yasu smiled, "Yes, Nana. We can still be friends." Yasu offered a comforting smile.

At least for now, things for Nana were going well. Except of course, she felt bad not calling Hachi back. There was a good reason for doing so. Nana needed to be, well, Nana. She needed to find herself. In which she had. Nana was free to be whoever she was going to be. Right now. Nana was going to share a nice time with her friend, Yasu.


	4. The Boogie(wo)man

Looking at her phone. The brunette felt a little heartbroken. Hachi had been hoping to hear from Nana by now. She had called her several times, and she also had been texting her all day. This wasn't like the punk rocker she knew. Nana always returned her calls and texts. Hachi had many thoughts running thru her head. Was Nana okay? Is Nana busy? Does Nana hate her for not coming home? Does Nana want nothing to do with her? Hachi's thoughts were pretty much all negative. Hachi took in a deep breath, desperate to hide the pain that was filtering in the back of her mind. Thinking that taking deep breaths would hide everything that she was keeping bottled up. Hachi wasn't even sure, herself, why she was thinking about Nana all the time. This had to be some joke, right? Hachi liking Nana. No. That couldn't be. Nana was with Yasu. Honestly, what was Hachi thinking? Hachi looked at her phone. Hachi was almost pleading in her head, that Nana would send her something. Anything. Hachi fell back on the bed, then looked up at the ceiling.

She had been alone for the past few hours. After all, Shoji was at work. Hachi slowly sat back up, sliding out of the bed. Being the lazy little girl she was, Hachi had yet to take a shower or get dressed. Hachi felt the scoff leave the back of her throat, " _Nana, is just busy. She still wants me to be her roommate. And she would never throw me out._ " Hachi nodded to her thoughts. Then the frown took to her features, " _What if she doesn't want me around anymore? What is she hates me?_ " Hachi thought, as she brought the phone to her chest. "Nana, just text me. Tell me that you are okay." Hachi mumbled. The brunette walked to the bathroom, "Shoji, needs to keep his apartment clean." She gave off a disgusted facial expression, as she entered the shower. The young female stood there, imaging Shoji's arms around her. She could literally feel her leaning into them. The hot breath from her lips resti-" _Why am I thinking about Nana?!_ " Hachi thought as she shook her head. "Dear sweet Jesus." Hachi whispered. She immediately got out of the shower as she considered herself clean. This was horrible. Now she was thinking about Nana. Tho Hachi was awaiting for Nana to reply, she hadn't heard her phone going off. Hachi walked into the bedroom, immediately going to the bag of clothes she had brought with her. Hachi intended to stay with Shoji for at least another night.

* * *

Nana was pacing around the restaurant, as she awaited for Hachi to pick up. The punk rocker sighed heavily, she hated leaving voice mails. She wasn't the type to do so, anyway. Hence why people would have a few missed calls from her, with no voice mails. Nana rolled her eyes, "Alright, whatever." She thought. "Yasu!" Nana exclaimed. The female singer ran after him, as she watched him get into his car. "What are your plans for this weekend?" Nana asked. She half expected a slap in the face, despite her being a female,

"Nothing really. I just have to look over some case files." Yasu replied, "Why?" He asked,

"I was thinking, despite what just happened. We, well, could hang out. Try this whole new friendship life." Nana whispered. Her thoughts were more like this; ' _Maybe we can hang out. So, you can see that I am this huge fucked up bitch that broke your heart_ ',

"Yeah. Sure. Why not. I'll call you if the plans change. Don't hold your breath tho. The plans changing." Yasu joked, "I will call you Friday to tell you if we are still on. Alright?" He stated in a questioning tone,

"Sure. Drive carefully." Nana stated,

"Nana. Where is your ring?" Yasu asked,

"My wh-Its-Shit." Nana stated, "See you later." Nana whispered. She immediately ran back into the restaurant. Without realising, with her haste she ran into the waitress. "Oh, my god. I am so sorry." Nana bent down to help pick up the dishes that had fallen,

"Oh. Its okay. I am clumsy." Sachiko replied,

"Its okay. I can be that way as well." Nana slowly glided the loose strands of her behind her ear, "Oh. Right. Have you seen a ri-" Nana saw the girl hold up the ring that was to sit snug on her index finger,

"This?" Sachiko asked. Her voice was of innocence. Of course being cute as well,

"Yeah. That." Nana replied. "Thank you." Nana stated. She took the ring, then slowly slid the metal against her finger. "Ah, much better." Nana laughed. She helped the girl up, "Thank you, again." Nana stated,

"Yo-" Sachiko was going to speak, before she heard Nana's phone going off. "Guess you better get that." Sachiko whispered. The female waitress went into the back and set the broken dishes down. The female saw Shoji, which always made her day. "Heya, Shoji!" Sachiko went off and went back to work.

* * *

"There you are! I have been trying to get a hold of you, all day." Nana stated into the phone,

"I am sorry. I have been trying to get a hold of you. Where were you?" Hachi asked,

"Oh, you know. Screwing over two guys." Nana laughed. She heard silence on the other end, "Hachi?"

"Oh, sorry. Ho-" Hachi cleared her throat. "How did you manage to do that?" Hachi asked,

"Ah. Right. Ren asked for me to give him a second chance. I told him, hell no. And Yasu, we broke up. Because I-" Nana paused, "Anyway. What's up? You wanted to go on this date thingy." Nana chuckled,

Hachi smiled thru the phone. She loved hearing and knowing that Nana was single. Which meant if she ever got a chance, she could try to be with her. Hachi shook off the thought of her and Nana. Despite making her blush and smile only more. Hachi now had forgotten what she was going to say, seeing all she was thinking about was Nana. How she could curl up in her arms. Once again Hachi shook her head,

"Uh." Nana pulled the phone away from her. She saw that they were still on the phone together, "Hachi. Are you there?" Nana asked,

"Oh. Sorry. What were we talking about?" Hachi asked,

"The date thingy." Nana replied. She rolled her eyes, then began to walk towards her car,

"Right. Friday night. Shoji works, and I want to surprise him. I am coming home tonight. Give him a few days without me." Hachi chuckled. "I will see you later, Nana _._ " Hachi hung up the phone, " _I am such an idiot._ " Hachi thought.

* * *

Shoji jiggled his keys. Slowly inserting the edge of the key into the keyhole, he turned to unlock the door. "Nana? Are you here?" He called out. He walked in, and looked around. "Nana?" He called out again. "Did she al-"

"There you are." Hachi giggled. "I wanted to let you know that I am going back to the apartment for a few days." Hachi mustered, "To give you a break from me." Hachi chuckled, then released a scoff to follow.

"Oh, come on, babe. You know I never want a break from you." Shoji whispered. He walked to Hachi, and wrapped his arms around her. "By the way, something smells good. Did you cook?" Shoji asked,

"Yes. I wanted to surprise you." Hachi replied, "I hope you liked what I made. I know you have been working all day. I just want to show you that I appreciate that you let me stay here." Hachi whispered. She felt Shoji pull her into his arms. "Sho-"

"Nana. Move back in with me. We are dating after all. You won't regret it. Please, Nana." Shoji pleaded with her. "I love you, Nana." Shoji mumbled as he kept Hachi close. "Un-" Shoji sighed. "Unless you want to go back to that girl, you call a roommate." Shoji stated,

"What so bad about, Nana?" Hachi asked,

"Nothing. I was just saying the girl. Because I forgot her name. I shouldn't really. She has the same name as you. Whatever. Look, you should live with me. Don't go back to that apartment. Don't you like it here?" Shoji asked,

"Shoji, I love it here. But I don't want to be a burden on you. With me living away, being around each other will be a new adventure. Don't you want it that way?" Hachi asked, "Or do you like me breathing down your neck?" Hachi teased her boyfriend,

"Hmm. Good point." Shoji stated then pulled Hachi into a deepened kiss. Their tongues glided together, for only about thirty seconds. "Lets eat." Shoji chuckled. He got up and walked to small table, "Damn. Nana. This looks good. Really good." Shoji mustered. He began to eat. He wasn't sure what was going on with Hachi. She just seemed so distant from him. Shoji thought maybe that she was trying to give him space, and not smother him with love and affection. Not like he was against that. He just needed space at times. After eating, Shoji was nice enough to do the dishes. "Are you staying the night?" Shoji asked. His answer was very clear when he felt the kiss against his neck. "I'll take that as a yes." Shoji grinned. Once they were back in the bedroom. The ruffling of clothes falling away from their bodies, could be heard. Replaced soon after with moans.

* * *

Before Shoji awoken, Hachi had already left she was on her back to the apartment that shared with the female that shared her name. Hachi sighed as she hailed a taxi. She gave her address. Hachi's elbow rested on a piece of padded leather that most would use as a place to rest their hand. Her fist pushed against her flesh pushing her cheek upward. Her soft hues watched the scenery change. From the trees, to the buildings. Hachi was in some weird thoughts. She was thinking about this girl named, Sachiko. A girl she never heard of, nor talked too. Hachi sighed heavily,

"Everything alright, miss?" The driver asked. He looked back into the review mirror. He could tell the girl was in deep thought, "Excuse me, miss?" He called out,

"Oh. Sorry. Yes?' Hachi muttered. Her eyes took to the male that was before her,

"We are here." He stated,

"Oh, thank you." Hachi exited the taxi and paid the male. Once getting her bag, she made her way up the stairs. With a scratching sound against the keyhole, she turned the key to the right. Hachi felt the knob twist against her key, soon she walked into the apartment, "Uh, Nana. What are you doing?" Hachi asked. She saw that she was making a table and chairs or was she looking for; booth seat?

"Oh, yeah. I saw we needed a table and chairs. I mean we can't eat on the floor." Nana replied. "Anyway, welcome home, Hachiko." Nana stood. She went to the small kitchen, "Are you hungry?" Nana asked. She bent down a little bit. Hachi had not moved at all. "Hachi, are you okay?" Nana asked,

"Oh, ye-yeah. I am fine." Hachi replied. "I-I'm starved." Hachi tried to to raise any alarms. The young female walked into her bedroom. In which to her surprise was all set up for her. Bed and all. Hachi she smiled, yet, only briefly. Hachi almost wanted to cry to her thoughts. Could Shoji be cheating on a girl that she was more than likely making up? A deep breath was taken in, and then slowly released. "Na-" Hachi walked out to see a small plate set down. "Th-That was fast." Hachi mumbled,

"Yeah. It was just eggs and toast. We need to go grocery shopping." Nana replied. "I hope you like it." Nana chuckled. Of course she was puzzled on what Hachi was thinking about. "Ha-" At the same time, Hachi had gotten out; 'Na-' before they both cut each other off. "You go first." Nana smiled,

"No. Its nothing important." Hachi whispered, "You go first." Hachi stated. She got the exact same reply. In which only led to that moment of awkward silence. The one that people clear their throats, in a way to try to coax the other in speaking first. Yet. Not in this case. Both girls, as sat their in silence. There wasn't any tension, but the sound of teeth clicking together, forks sliding against the plate. Were more or less the only sound that clouded the room. "Thank you." Hachi stated. The female stood then went into her room. Hachi knew she needed to go too work in the morning. She was finally on the clock. She was excited. Yet, unfortunately, at the same time. She was feeling rather uneasy. Sure, she was going to work. Yet, she couldn't shake this horrid feeling that Shoji was cheating on her. As hours had passed. Hachi saw that, she was in the clear to actually go to bed. Hachi could hear Nana moving around a little bit. Suddenly. Nothing, only, silence.

* * *

Pants were filling the night air. The clapping of high heels took the pavement beneath the one that wore them. Finally, the female grasped her knees as she hunched over to catch her breath. "Dammit." She thought. Padded running sounds soon followed, her soft pants as she was trying to catch her breath, "Wh-Who is there?" The female slowly turned and saw her co-worker, Shoji. "Oh, hey." Sachiko mustered,

"Are you okay?" Shoji asked,

"No. I missed the train." Sachiko replied. "I hate when I do this. Picked the wrong day to wear heels." She chuckled,

"I can take you home. I missed the train as well." Shoji chuckled. "Sachiko. Are you okay?" Shoji asked,

"I am fine. Don't worry." Sachiko replied. The breath hit the air, to become like a light mist then would soon fade away. "Where do you live, anyway?" Sachiko asked. Sachiko had known for awhile she had feelings for Shoji. That was present when she talked to him, all the time. Shoji was on her mind all the time. Sure, meeting the punk rocker chick with short black hair. Made her smile as well. She thought that the female was cool looking. "Sh-Shoji." Sachiko walked to him,

"I live near. Don't worry." Shoji smiled. "We can go there. Its literally walking distance. I was running after you. You forgot this." Shoji stated. He handed her a book. "I see you with it all the time. So, I thought I would bring it too you. That is why I was running after you." Shoji chuckled. "So-" Shoji was cut off as he felt the kiss that was placed to his lips. Shoji being a taken man he was, should have pushed away. Then walked away. Instead he embraced the kiss, and let his tongue slip between Sachiko's lips. "Come home with me." Shoji whispered onto Sachiko's lips.

Once both agreeing to go to his place. Shoji took off his shoes, followed by Sachiko's heels. The kiss began once again, as their tongues danced against each other. Their clothes were flying all over the place. Shoji now being on top, "I love you." He whispered. Shoji had developed feelings for Sachiko over time,

"I love you too, Shoji." Sachiko whispered. She brought his face back down to let the kiss cease their talking. Sachiko hiked her leg upward, as she arched her back. She felt Shoji enter her. They were finally doing something that she, herself, longed for. The moans filled the lust filled room. Surely, Hachi had all the reason to worry.

* * *

Immediately Hachi jolted upward, "Who the hell is, Sachiko!?" Hachi asked out loud. The female gritted her teeth, "And why is she telling _MY_ boyfriend that she loves him?" Hachi tugged at her hair a little bit. Of course she would get her answer very soon. Hachi took in a deep breath. " _Its just a dream. Its just a dream._ " Hachi thought, " _Just a horrible dream._ " Hachi thoughts continued on. Gripping onto her pillow, as if she was cuddling up against Shoji. Sniffling could be heard silently throughout her room. She didn't want to wake Nana up with her pathetic dreams. With doing so, she made sure that the sobs were hidden from the plushness of the pillow.


	5. Stand by Me

**ALERT: I do not own Gabriella Climi's music. Nor am I affiliated with her.**

 **Warning: Explicit Material. Viewer Discretion Advised**

* * *

Nana woke up the next morning. She really didn't go looking around for Hachi. She knew that the brunette was going to go and sleep with Shoji. For some odd reason knowing that Hachi was with Shoji. The punk rocker turn on the radio. The singer began to sing to the song;

 _ **'If there is lessons to be learn**_  
 _ **I rather get my jamming words in first, so**_  
 _ **Tell you something that I've found**_  
 _ **That the world's a better place**_  
 _ **When it's upside down, boy'**_

Nana continued to sing the song. She even began to shake her flat bottom. As the singer continued to dance and sing. She hadn't known that Hachi came back for the night. Once Nana turned, she saw Hachi. "H-Hi." Nana chuckled. The smile that went upon her features was not one that would call embarrassment. More of a smile that was soft and inviting. Nana turned off the music,

"Don't stop because I am here." Hachi giggled. "You seem in high spirits." Hachi whispered. Tho she was thinking about some random woman named, Sachiko. Nana always brought the best out of her. Hachi walked over to Nana, "Thank you." Hachi stated,

"F-For what?" Nana asked, with a stutter,

"For always being there to give me a reason a smile." Hachi stated. Hachi was now in a good mood, herself. "So, what's for breakfast?" Hachi asked,

"Eggs or pancakes. You pick." Nana stated.

"Surprise me." Hachi whispered. Nana surely was slowly claiming her heart. Hachi didn't get this, not the least bit. The young female was rather confused on everything. How one girl take something that was hardly ever to be offered. Hachi took in a deep breath. Even tho she is with Shoji. Something was calling out that she needed to be with Nana, more. The female watched the pancake be flipped. Thoughts were racing thru Hachi's mind. Thoughts that she truly didn't want to be there. How could she be, well, a lesbian? Or maybe she was just having a girl crush on Nana. Maybe this was a weird attraction to a woman that made her smile. For some ungodly reason, Hachi always felt warm around Nana. Something no one could ever give her. Not the male that was having an affair with her, the same guy that promised to leave his wife for her. Then there is Shoji. Sure when they had sex, at times the moments felt warm. Hachi was wondering now, what would happen if her and Nana slept together. What would that feel like? Hachi's eyes widened, " _No. No that's not normal. Not the least bit._ " Hachi thought,

"Your breakfast, m'lady." Nana chuckled. Once her breakfast was finished, she took her spot before Hachi. Nana couldn't get her thoughts off of Hachi. Something about Hachi made her feel alive. Nana wasn't into that mushy, lovey dovey sort of feeling. Nana wouldn't mind being able to feel Hachi in her arms. She wouldn't mind just for one kiss. If there we no sparks then, this pursuing wouldn't be worth the time or effort. Tho that is what Nana wanted to believe. She knew deeply, that she would still chase Hachi to the ends of the world. Nana was sure now, that she had fallen for Hachi. "H-How-" Nana cleared her throat. "How is the pancakes?" Nana asked,

"Perfect as usual." Hachi replied. " _Yeah, that didn't come off weird._ " Hachi thought. " _I just want to ask Nana to kiss me. Or on impulse kiss her._ " Hachi continued to think about the things she would love to do with Nana. Unaware to her. Nana was thinking about the same thing, except for her.

* * *

Hachi needed to break the silence, "Say, Nana." Hachi began. "Shoji is taking me on this weird date. He said be prepared, there will be dancing. And, uh-" Hachi rubbed the back of her neck, "I don't know to dance. At least slow dance." Hachi lied. She needed to find a way to know what this would feel like, to be in Nana's arms. Some lie, she could have told her something else. Maybe that she was terribly sad. Yet. She told her that she couldn't dance.

"O-Okay. " Nana replied. Oddly enough, Nana was literally going to find a reason for them to just feel each other's embrace. Nana took in what seemed a deep breath that would just last forever. Nana now was standing, "May I have this dance?" Nana asked, with a slight bow. "If Shoji is a true man." Nana snickered. "He would have done that. As the female. You should take his hand, give a cute curtsy. Once that is done. You will want to say, ' _Yes, you may_ '. In hopes, Shoji should lead you to the dance floor. Seeing as we do not have one. We shall dance here." Nana mustered. Nana then took in a deep breath. "Now. You should take my left hand, then place it delicately against my palm." Nana smiled,

"Like this?" Hachi asked. Lowering her palm against Nana's. Hachi didn't need to kiss her, something in her just felt like she was shocked with awareness. Awareness that she should, no, needed to be with Nana. On the terms that meant being more than friends. "Okay, dear instructor. What's next?" Hachi asked with a soft giggle,

"I sh-" Nana took in a deep breath. "I should rest my hand on your lower back." Nana cleared her throat, "May I?" Nana asked. Hachi gave a quick nod. "Your left hand should rest on my right shoulder." Once feeling Hachi's touch. Nana literally would have just done what she needed to do. Kiss Hachi. Yet. This is where she just stood there, awaiting for Hachi to give her the notation that she could continue. "Alright. it is best that I lead." Nana whispered. Nana took a step forward, then slowly swayed just a little bit. As she pulled back, she gave Hachi a quick twirl. Once Nana pulled Hachi back, they were back in the same position.

Hachi knew she needed to sell that she didn't really lie. She ' _accidentally_ ' stepped on Nana's foot, "Oh, my god. I am so sorry." Hachi shook her head. She was soon back in Nana's arms. She knew that this was perfect. Utter perfection, that made this dance feel as time had stood still. No car horns. No tick of the clock. Just them looking into each others. "Say Nana." Hachi cleared her throat. "I-I have se-en pe-peo-ple dance like this." Hachi whispered. She slowly, as if a snake was about take to the prey that had weak and not understanding the limit of a surprise. Hachi wrapped her arms around Nana's neck. Hachi soon felt Nana's arms wrap around her lower back. Hachi couldn't take this any longer. She slowly leaned into kiss Nana. Unfortunately, the kiss to be, was interrupted by a simple knock on the door.

Nana had slowly reluctantly pulled away from Hachi. As she opened the door she saw a blonde male standing in the doorway, "Nobu." Nana stated. Slamming the door in his face, she heard him cry out,

"Oh, come on! Nana, let me in!" Nobu pleaded,

Opening the door, "What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Nana asked,

"Just the reaction I was hoping for." Nobu stated with a grin. "So, are you going to let me in?" Nobu asked,

"Sure. Why not." Nana rolled her eyes, then stepped aside and let the boy in. "Seriously. What are you doing here?" Nana repeated her question,

"I just needed a new view on life. Well, okay. Out of my room." Nobu chuckled. "Are you going to eat this?" Nobu asked. He was pointing at Nana's eggs that had not been eaten nor touched for that matter,

"Sure. Help yourself." Nana stated in a cocky tone. Now sitting next to Hachi. Nana pulled out a cancer stick from the pack that hid all of the toxicity away. "Want one?" She asked, offering Nobu a smoke,

"No. I am good." Nobu stated happily. That is when he began to eat the eggs.

Nana put the butt part of the cigarette between her thin lips. She brought her lighter to the end and lit the smoke up. With a slow steady, and refreshing drag. Nana slowly exhaled, then began to speak again, "So, I am assuming that you need a place to crash."

Nobu took a break from his devouring of the eggs, "Yeah. Can I please crash here for a bit?" Nobu asked,

"Sure. Why not. You can sleep in my room." Nana now pointed towards the bedroom that she had claimed. Nana rolled her eyes, "Ah, shit. Hachi I am so sorry. I should've asked if it was okay with you." Then a giggle was heard,

"You worry too much, Nana. Its fine with me." Hachi mumbled. Tonight she was going on that ' **surprise** ' date. Hachi was just happy that Nana was going to be there with her. Hachi couldn't even believe that she was about to kiss the punk rock singer. Hachi knew that would've felt more than right. Hachi smiled, the most fake smile could ever make towards Nana. "I guess I should be getting ready." Hachi watched Nana put out the cigarette then let her out.

* * *

Hachi was dressed up. Well, dolled up. She was wearing a black dress, with a hidden pattern. Someone could only see if they were up close and person. Hachi was getting black high heels. A little sheer bow took to her neck. The way she made her hair, the strands went straight down. At the very bottom the hair took to what seemed like a small curl upward. Once coming out of her bedroom. Her eyes fixed on Nana. "Ho-How do I look?" Hachi asked,

"Gor-Gorgeous." Nana mumbled, while stuttering. Nana was literally in what she usually is in. Black biker boots. Tattered and holey stockings. Then there was the short reddish skirt. Finally, the piece that completed the clothing portion. A black tank top. The bracelets took to her wrists, she was wearing her armoured ring, with another ring next to the armour. Nana stood and grabbed her leather jacket. Then wrapped her scarf around her neck. "Re-Ready?" Nana asked. Of course she knew that this was a date to surprise Shoji. Nana wanted to be this to be their first date. Of course, Nana was going to fake the whole date being for Shoji. She was going to believe that this was their first date.

* * *

Nana drove them to the restaurant. Of course once there. They were seated, Nana sighed heavily. Her hues scanned the establishment. Her gaze went to a girl that once was her waitress. Nana shook her head. Then watched her walking over to them. Suddenly, out of no where. The female went down, to only shatter the glasses that were on the serving tray.

"Oh! Let me help you." Hachi exclaimed. She immediately got down and began to help clean up the mess that the female had made. Hearing a gasp, she saw the other female had cut her finger. "Ar-" Hachi watched the female run away from her. "That was weird." Hachi mustered. Now assuming that Shoji was too busy. She stood and walked with Nana out of the establishment. Hachi began to shiver, with her teeth chattering together. She felt the warmth of Nana's jacket wrapped around her, "Na-Na. No." Hachi went to give the jacket back,

"Its okay. Really. I have this." She smiled. Nana soon wrapped the scarf around both of their necks. That is when the scene unfolded. Nana watched Sachiko run out from the back of the restaurant, soon to be followed by Shoji. The way they hugged, more like how Shoji embraced the female. Just immediately clicked in her head. Nana immediately stood and ran over there. This was of course after she heard the soft sniffling from Hachi. "Hachiko! This is your fight! Fight for him!" She was yelling at the other female. "Isn't he, your boyfriend?! Fight for him!" Nana screamed.

"I knew he had a girlfriend. Yet. I went after him anyway." Sachiko spoke the feelings that had been building up.

Instead of Hachi fighting her own battle. Nana did this in her place. Nana punched Shoji as hard she could. The female singer literally hear the snapping of the bones in his nose. Her hues took to the female. She grabbed the back of her neck, then with single motion of her arm going. She hit Sachiko square in the gut, "That's what you get for hurting her." Nana stated. She was running as fast as she could to catch up to Hachi. "Why didn't you figh-" Nana felt the softness of Hachi's lips against her own. "Ha-Hachi." Nana whispered. Watching Hachi pull away. The blush that took their cheeks was just to easy to take the place of the pale flesh, "You call that a kiss?" She asked. Nana lifted Hachi's face upward. With the lips connecting, the warmth of their mouths soon were explored with their tongues. Hearing Hachi moan, now suddenly made Nana wet.

"Take me home. Now." Hachi whispered against Nana's lips. "I n-n-need you." Hachi whispered. Being yanked, she only tried to keep pace with Nana as they ran to her car.

* * *

Once they arrived home. Hachi and Nana were not even paying attention where they were walking. The only thing that was leading them, more like guiding them, was the fact the memorised the route too Hachi's room. There was only pants coming from them, as their tongues danced against each other. Once in Hachi's room, the door immediately was taken away, and pushed closed. Neither one of them wanted to stop. Not right now. Hachi was helping Nana take off her leather jacket. That was immediately flung to the corner of the room. Hachi ran her fingers against the petite frame of the other female, letting the tips push up the black tank top. Once that was removed. The sheer bow tie was, what felt like was being ripped away from the flesh. Hachi flung her heels from her feet, and she literally helped Nana get her out of the black dress that was intended for Shoji, yet, Hachi soon came to the realisation that the dress was more for Nana. Hachi was frantically trying to get Nana's skirt off and the stalkings as well. The boots were immediately untied by Nana. Just a night that was filled with tears, that were too be replaced with moans.

"Nana. No more. Just fucking take me." Hachi begged. Their lips now crashed against each other. Hachi needed this, she only needed this with one person. Nana. Hachi gasped ever so softly as she felt the softness of Nana's lips take to her neck. Just a soft nip to follow, Hachi could feel the tug against her neck. Closing her eyes, she needed to be taken. She needed to feel the love that had been building up for the punk rocker. Feeling the warmth of Nana's breath as she felt the rising of her nipple being taken away with Nana's mouth. Hachi took in a slow, and deep breath. If the lights were on, Nana would surely see the lust in Hachi's eyes. Feeling the sucking and tugging against her nipple, made her make a soft moan. Suddenly she felt the cold air take to the saliva embraced nipple. The soft, teasing kisses that led downward. Made Hachi become only more wet. The anticipation was literally killing her within the lust filled mind. That is when she felt the delicate touch of the tip of Nana's tongue, rolling ever so slowly against the clit. Gasping she felt the warmth of Nana's mouth taking in her clit into her mouth. Slowly lowering her hand to cling to the stop of Nana's head, letting her fingers take the strands of Nana's hair in between her fingers. That is when she began to rock her hips to the sensation that Nana was giving her. Arching her back, she felt one of Nana's fingers enter her. Index, middle, or ring finger. Hachi didn't care, the teasing was completely taking this huge toll on her. Finally, Hachi felt Nana beginning to thrust inside of her. Hachi released a soft moan, after feeling the pressure of Nana's tongue massaging her clit, to only be followed up with the humming sensation that led to vibrations that rocked the female's body.

Rocking her hips against the innocent finger. Her womanhood clenched together as another finger was now joining the other with the thrusting. The pleasure was rocking Hachi's body, something fierce. She tugged at Nana's hair, acknowledging that she was feeling nothing but pure pleasure. She felt like she was in ecstasy. "O-Oh go-god." Hachi moaned. The moans were becoming that of please that Nana wouldn't stop. Hachi continued to buck her hips at the thrusts, she was trying to keep pace to the motions to Nana. Hachi didn't want this to stop. Hachi's free hand now gripped the pillow that held her head up. "N-Na-Oh-Nana." Hachi moaned out. She never moaned out Shoji's name out. Hachi never had this pleasure course through her body, to rock her inner core. Yanking at Nana's hair, that was her way of telling her, to work her back up. Once she felt Nana kissing up her petite frame. Hachi felt her breast being played with, the soft nips. The soft sucking against the flesh. She could admit, she needed more. Hachi's legs hiked upward, to only wrap around the lower part of Nana's frame. Once wrapped around Nana's lower back, her feet literally locked together. She needed to make sure Nana, stayed in place. Hachi's hips continued to keep pace with the thrusts from Nana. Gasping to the kisses and nips at the nape of her neck. In a hushed up, yet, seductive tone; "Kiss me." Feeling Nana's lips upon her own, Hachi didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the back of Nana's neck, with that, she placed each hand on the opposite elbow. She literally had Nana locked in place. Rocking her hips against Nana's fingers. Her tongue invaded Nana's mouth. The sucking sound of Hachi literally sucking at Nana's tongue was to be heard, well, to cover up Hachi's moans. With a moment she pulled away from Nana's lips, "O-Oh god-I-I am almost there." Hachi moaned against Nana's lips, "Do-Don't yo-u da-re sto-p" Hachi moaned, almost demanded. Like a boa python, Hachi pulled Nana closer. Her womanhood clenched tighter around Nana's fingers, as she finally reach the spike of her orgasm. Hachi's body literally rocked as she slowly pushed against Nana's fingers, to let the last of her orgasm coat Nana's fingers. Hachi loosen her grip of Nana, her breathing was more of pants. Feeling a kiss take to her lips, she flipped the tables. Straddling over the lower part of Nana's stomach. "Your turn." Hachi whispered into the darkness.

* * *

Nana slowly rode her fingers up the sides of Hachi's frame. She felt her shake to her touch. Nana was now feeling what Hachi had been feeling. Lust. Pure Lust. Nana slowly let her fingers to the other female's tresses. Slowly licking over her drying lips, she felt the sucking against her neck. She was realising that Hachi was marking her territory. Nana's chest heaved, she heard a soft whisper in her ear, "I want to be yours." The words felt really good, for starters the words were a soft breath of air that hit the ear. The words tho, were seductive, yet, oh so very true. Nana gasped to the soft touch that was going downward against her frame. Nana once again had to dampen the drying part of her lips. Feeling Hachi's lips against her collarbone, only made her want Hachi more. Tho she was up to all the teasing that Hachi was giving her. Her body was wanting, and soon the way her body laid. She could honestly say her body was begging for more. Nana swallowed hard, as she felt the flick against her right nipple. Followed by a quick suck and nip. Unknown to her, Hachi literally had fallen in love with her. Thus leading to be vice versa. Nana gasped softly as she felt soft grazing of Hachi's teeth almost digging into her flesh. Oh, how could she deny this? Nana soon felt the one moment she wanted to feel, one of Hachi's fingers entering her. Immediately Nana's back made her go upward, in an arching formation. She didn't want this moment to stop. Oh no. But as soon as the finger entered. The finger was replaced with Hachi's tongue, which made Nana's eyes roll into the back of her head. Nana's left hand gripped the sheets, and her right hand began to burrow into the strands of Hachi's hair. "O-Oh my G-O-" Nana didn't dare finish, the moan finished the words that were to spill away from her lips. She didn't want too, but hips began to buck against Hachi's tongue.

Feeling the warmth of Hachi's tongue leave, she felt two fingers enter her. Without any sort of hesitation, Nana was now rocking her hips to the pace of Hachi's fingers as they went in and out of her womanhood. She could feel Hachi's thumb massaging against her clit. Which only rocked her body even more. Nana's left hand gripped the medal of the bed frame. Her hand was still burrowed in Hachi's brunette locks. "Go-Oh Y-es." Nana moaned out loud. Her body continued to move in the motion of Hachi's fingers. This was too amazing, oh, Nana had hit ecstasy. Nana wanted, oh no, she needed more. Rocking her hips against Hachi's fingers, this was too a first for her, "O-Oh yes Ha-Hachik-o." Nana moaned out, "Come here." Nana whispered. She could feel Hachi's body hovering over her. Nana's hand had finally let go of Hachi's hair, to rest the palm against the nape of her neck. Pulling Hachi down, their lips crashed against each other. Their tongues fought for dominance, soon after, Nana was sucking against Hachi's tongue. Leading to a vibration against each other's lips. Nana's nails literally clung into Hachi's back, she slowly dragged them downward against Hachi's flesh. She could hear a loud gasp, as Hachi marked her. Nana leaned upward and began to suck against Hachi's neck. But soon, her body was about rocked completely in an orgasm. "I-I am ge-tt-ing cl-ose." Nana moaned against Hachi's neck. Nana now was literally almost slamming her hips against Hachi's fingers. With each thrust hitting each hard motion, Nana felt herself get tight, as she reach the spike of her orgasm. Feeling Hachi's fingers slowly pull out, Nana's pants were taking to the silence of the intimate moment that they had just shared. Pulling the covers over them, that had been scrunched up against the bottom part of the bed frame. Nana felt Hachi's head rest against the upper part of her body.

* * *

"Nana." Hachi whispered,

"Yes?" Nana asked,

"I need to tell you something. Something I have been meaning to tell you." Hachi now gulped. Confessions are always hard to make. Well, tell.

"Hachi. What is it?" Nana asked. She was now thinking; ' _Oh shit. She didn't want this. During that entire time. She wanted to stop. That is wh_ -'

"I love you." Hachi whispered. She was making small circles against Nana's abdomen. The awkward silence suddenly kicked in, "Na-Nana. Did you hear me?' Hachi asked,

"I-I-I am shocked." Nana replied,

"I-I am-" Hachi stuttered to the points words didn't exist,

"I love you too, Hachi." Nana whispered. She felt tears hit her flesh, "Ha-Hachi, are you okay?" Nana's tone was that of only concern,

"Y-Yes. I just didn't know if you felt the same." Hachi whispered. She felt the warmth of the palm of Nana's hand take to her shoulder,

"I knew I have been falling for you awhile now, Hachi." Nana confessed. Nana chuckled. She felt Hachi getting closer to her,

"Say, Nana." Hachi mustered,

"Yes, Hachi?" Nana asked,

"Promise me, you will never leave me. Promise me, to only love me." Hachi mustered. Surely, she was sounding like some clingy person that would cling to them like some Koala Bear. Yet, Hachi couldn't deny how she felt about Nana any longer.

"I promise. As long as you promise the same thing." Nana mustered,

"I promise." Hachi replied. Snuggling up against Nana, Hachi spoke in a sleepy tone, "Never let go."

"I won't. Nana whispered. Before falling asleep with the one she loved in her arms.


	6. Complications

The alarm seemed to scream in the ears of Nana. As her eyes slowly began to open, she immediately felt her hues becoming blinded by the bright light. Looking over, she saw that Hachi was still sleeping. That is in realisation took to her. That last night in deed happen. Nana slid out of bed slowly. She swallowed hard. How could she have done that sort of act? Hachi had just gotten out of a relationship. Now here she was, sleeping with a girl that had her heart broken just hours before. Nana pressed the snooze button, then turned off the alarm. Of course there was a reason behind the alarm. Nana rested her knee against the bed, and nudged Hachi, "H-Hachi." Nana nudged her again. "Its time to wake up." She mustered, "Ha-" Nana took a moment as she felt Hachi's lips against her own, "Good morning to you too." Nana teased,

"How is my girlfriend doing?" Hachi winked. She slowly slid out of bed, she suddenly stopped. "I-I am sorry." Hachi whispered,

"For what?" Nana asked,

"For assuming we were dating now." Hachi mumbled. She began to chew against her bottom lip,

"You were assumption was right tho. I want to be your girlfriend. Only if you are ready to move on." Nana smiled. Then looked away, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and heard the loud bass beating in her ears,

"I am." Hachi turned Nana's face towards her own. "As long as I am with you." Hachi smiled. The lips pressed against Nana's. The kiss was short lived. "I need to get ready." Hachi no became frantic, and bolted to the bathroom. Immediately the water began to run, then a scream came from Hachi, " **HOLY SHIT**!" She yelled. The female gasped as the water had hit the open wounds of her back. Shreds of claw marks going down her back. Hachi gritted her teeth trying to get thru the shower, without screaming again. Once the shower was over, she immediately go dressed. Before bolting out the door. She pressed a kiss to Nana's lips, of whom was now sitting on the bench, "I love you." Hachi stated. Then she was gone.

* * *

Nana watched Hachi bolt out of the door. She never really got a chance to say; 'I love you too'. Nana sighed then shook her head. The female singer sat there in silence. Well, the scarfing of food could be heard. Desperate breaths trying to get oxygen as every bit was taken, "Did anyone tell you should eat slow?" Nana asked,

"Did anyone tell you, that maybe you should wait till no one was home to have sex?" Nobu asked. He grinned, "Yeah, you two got that loud. Also, the bed was banging against the wall. So, it wasn't hard to not know what you two were doing." Nobu chuckled. "So, do tell me. How was it?" Nobu stuck out his tongue. He gasped as he felt his tongue being tugged on by Nana's fingers,

"Did anyone ever tell you its impolite to ask about someone's personal life?" Nana asked. She heard a soft; 'Mercy. Mercy'. Nana let go of the male's tongue. "Now. What were you saying?" Nana asked,

"So, are you and Hachi dating?" Nobu asked,

"Yes. Hachiko and I are together." Nana smiled softly. A pink rinse of colour ran over her features. She finally cleared her throat, "We were that loud?" Nana asked,

"Dude. All I heard was moaning. You two banging the bed against the wall." Nobu laughed after he made his statement known. "Besides not a lot of people go at it that long." Nobu stood. He brought his dishes and began to wash them. "Nana, you one hell of a catch. Don't cast her back." Nobu whispered. He looked back at Nana, "Alright?" Nobu stated in a questioning tone,

"I know. And I won't. I can't." Nana replied. "I am going to take a shower. I will be back. I want to bring Hachi a nice hot lunch." Nana stated,

"Are you sure that is the 'hot' you are talking about?" Nobu felt a hard punch to his shoulder, "Alright. Alright." Nobu shook his head. "Well, go on. Take your steamy hot shower." Nobu busted up laughing then walked away from Nana.

* * *

Standing behind the desk. Hachi watched people walk past the glass of the window. No one stopped in, Hachi needed a better job. A place she actually could talk to another human being besides her boss, Mizukoshi. Hachi sighed, as she brought her right hand up to her lips. Her fingertips glossed over her soft lips, " _I already want Nana here_." Hachi thought. The frown that had took to her features, began to raise the corners of her lips. Her thoughts were not only on the night before. Her thoughts were all about Nana. She was hoping that she wasn't sounding like some crazed freak,

"Bored?" Mizukoshi asked,

"A little bit. We need to have a sale or something." Hachi mumbled,

"If you haven't noticed, everything is on sale." Mizukoshi joked, "Are you okay? You have been in a daze for the past few hours." Mizukoshi pointed out,

"I guess. I mean." Hachi sighed. She wanted to find the right words. When she did the conversation got, a little weird, "You see. My boy-No. My ex-boyfriend cheated on me with his co-worker. I knew there was a reason I was dreaming about some random girl named Sachiko. Then Nana fought for me, because I didn't have the fight in me to do so. Yet. I was so bold, and I kissed her. That kiss led to us in be-"

"You can stop there. You must really love this girl. If your ex-boyfriend cheated, then you ended up with her." He pondered. " _Nana_." He thought. "Whoa. Nana. Isn't she that punk looking chick you brought in?" He asked,

"The one and the same." Hachi replied. Her features were ran over with the shade of pink,

"Not bad. She is pretty damn hot." Mizukoshi felt his arm getting punched. "Hey hey. I can fire you for that. And don't worry. I could tell you two were going to end up together. You two were acting like a damn married couple picking out furniture." He stated. "Love. Mushy Love." He added,

"You knew?" She asked. "What else set it off?" Hachi asked,

"I don't know. The way you two looked at each other. Anyone with eyes, could tell that when she looked at you. You just got that warm and fuzzy feeling. People can see that, Nana." Mizukoshi stated. He was about to go one, "Speak of the Female Devil. There she is. I'll leave you two. Go on a break, Nana." Mizukoshi insisted. He watched the love birds go into the back, " _Kids be kids_." He thought then went back work.

* * *

Hachi had Nana's hand within her own. "Na-" Hachi immediately slipped her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth as she felt the luscious lips of her girlfriend take place upon her own. Hachi blushed like a wild fire had taken over her features, "Na-Nana." Hachi whispered softly, "Wh-What are you doing here?" Hachi asked. Not that she was against seeing her girlfriend was here. She wanted to know if she was here to see her, or some other random reason,

"I came to see you. That and, I thought I would bring you something for lunch." Nana chuckled. She sat down on a chair. Immediately she felt the pressure of Hachi's be placed against her thighs, "Hachi, do you think you should be doing that?" Nana asked,

"No. But I don't care." Hachi replied. "I just want to be close to you. What did you bring for my lunch?" Hachi asked. She saw the food fall away from the bag. The sandwich was a hot turkey and Swiss cheese sandwich. She had gotten an apple and a cup of jello, "Really?" She asked, with a giggle. Hachi leaned in and kissed her beloved, "Thank you." Hachi took the sandwich first. She took a bite then offered Nana a bite. Hachi's smile only widened as she watched Nana take a bite,

"Oh. I need to tell you something. Nobu teased me. He knows all. He heard it all." Nana looked away,

"Wait. He knows that you and I-" Hachi leaned in, "Had sex?" Hachi asked against Nana's ear,

"Eyup. He heard us, well, ya know. Moaning. The bed crashing against the wall." Nana shook her head. "Maybe he is right. We should've waited to have the place to ourselves." Nana mumbled,

"And when would have that been, Nana?" Hachi asked. Her hues were in an intense glare with that of Nana's, "I don't care who would hear. I don't care at all. The only thing I care about is I finally I was one with the girl I love." Hachi now got off of Nana's lap. "What? Are you regr-" Hachi pushed Nana away when she felt her kiss. Hachi leaned into Nana's embrace, however,

"Hachiko. I wasn't saying that. I don't care who hears us either. Just Nobu likes to tease." Nana pulled away only slightly. She looked into Hachi's eyes. "I love you. Only you. I don't care who hears, sees, or knows. I am yours, till you say go." Nana mustered,

"I will never ask you to go, Nana. I love you way too much." Hachi whispered. "Oh shit! Go." Hachi nudged Nana,

"I thought you would never tell me to go." Nana whispered,

"No. My lunch break is over." Hachi giggled,

"Oh!" Nana exclaimed. She stole a kiss, "I love you." Nana whispered,

Hachi returned the stolen kiss, to steal one of her own. "I love you too." Hachi whispered. She now watched punk rock singer leave. Hachi just couldn't get enough of Nana. She, of course, knew that Nana felt the same way about her. What Hachi didn't know is that things were going to take a huge twist on her and Nana's life. Hachi wanted to get off of from work. She just wanted for Mizukoshi to tell her she was allowed to go home early. With those simple thoughts, Mizukoshi must have heard her, because the same words she wanted to hear, ended up falling from his lips.

* * *

Hachi had called Nana before she had gotten off of work. Once she left the store, she saw nothing but flashing lights. Hachi had to fight thru the crowd, once she found Nana. She waved her hand in front of her lover's face, "Nana, what's going o-" Hachi looked over and saw the one that everyone claimed that either wanted to be, or be with. "Oh-" Hachi couldn't get any other word out. The female that stood before the flashing lights, was beyond gorgeous. She literally was an Angel of beauty. Men wanted to be with her, women wanted to be her. Then again some women actually wanted to be with her. She was known to swing both ways.

The female had shoulder length black tresses, with crimson coloured hair beneath the black. She was wearing a leather jacket, with spike looking studs on the shoulders. A black tank top with a red skull embroidered on the front of cotton, of course the tank top looked as if someone ripped the bottom away in an angle. She was wearing black leather pants, her feet were protected by biker boots. The middle of her lip was pierced. In her right ear the earrings went all the way up, only one descended down with a chain, with a cuff that held the earring in place. The left ear, her piercings led upward, till the barbell from her industrial piercing took place. The flashing of the cameras were getting more intense. As she was now sharing the spotlight with her band mates. Two males stood too the right, and two more males stood to the left. The female looked towards Nana and Hachi. With a grin she walked towards them.

Nana and Hachi's eyes began to widen, "Is she walking towards us?" Nana asked. Then once the female was right in front of her, she knew exactly she was, "Hey, Long time, no see." Nana whispered,

"You know her?!" Hachi asked,

"Well, everyone should know me." Her voice was sexy and soft. Yet, was very cocky. "I am surprised that you don't." The female took a step towards the startled female, "Really? Nana. Is these the type of girls you are now consorting with?" The female grinned,

"N-Nana? Who is this?" Hachi asked,

"Here. I'll introduce myself. My name is Hyun-Jung. Or you can call me Ravyn." The female singer stated,

"Wait. Ravyn from the Korean Rock Band, Crimsyn Tree?!" Hachi now hit the fangirl moment,

"One and the same." Ravyn replied,

"Oh my god! I can't believe I didn't see it before!" Hachi squealed. "Oh! My god! This is so cool!" Hachi jumped up and down. "Can I please have an autograph?!" Hachi asked with puppy eyes,

"You can have more than that." Ravyn winked, "Nana and her little band is opening for us tomorrow night." Ravyn whispered. "Oh, they didn't tell you? Oops." Ravyn grinned. As she turned on her heel, "Can't wait to see what you have-" Ravyn stopped as she saw a blonde male before her, "And you are?"

"Just your biggest fan! My name is Nobu!" Nobu exclaimed. "I have all of your albums. Your posters. Everything!" Nobu was now becoming a fanboy,

"That's isn't, well, creepy at all." Ravyn stated in an annoyed tone. "Let me guess, you want an autograph?" She asked, with a cock of her brow,

"Yes!" Nobu exclaimed. "I hope the band I am in gets as big as your band has!" Nobu almost cheered,

"Your band? What is the name?" Ravyn asked,

"Blast." Nobu replied,

Ravyn grinned. Her index finger took one part of Nobu's jaw, and her thumb took the other side. "Hmm. Cute." Ravyn whispered, then kissed his cheek. "Can't wait to see the Blast you make tomorrow. You are opening for us. Don't blow it." Ravyn pushed Nobu's face away from her own. "Later, Nana." Ravyn stated as she waved towards her old friend. Soon enough Ravyn and her band mates were out of sight.

* * *

Hachi now looked at her dumbfounded girlfriend, "You know, Ravyn!?" Hachi asked. She watched Nana slide down the wall, "Nana. Baby, what's wrong?" Hachi asked as she squatted next to Nana,

"Yeah. I do. Just back then she went by her name, Hyun-Jung." Nana now went on. "She was a problem at the school. She was soon departed back to Korea. We were close, like sister close." Nana sighed, "She got into a lot of bullshit, as well. I never thought she would become this huge. Nor did I know that we were opening up for them as well." Nana murmured. "They are so amazing, that any band that has ever competed against them. Has lost." Nana chuckled. "She did good for herself, that is for sure." Nana laughed,

"Do-Do you lik-ke her?" Hachi asked,

Nana looked into Hachi's eyes, "No. I don't." Nana replied. "I am in love with you, Hachiko." Nana whispered.

"And I am in love with you, Nana." Hachi whispered. Their lips connected as she blushed, the kiss deepened,

"Uh. Yeah, I am right here." Nobu teased,

"So, what else can you tell me about her?" Hachi asked,

"Well, I heard she is in a relationship with **Victoria Song** from **f(x)**. Its just a rumour tho." Nobu mustered,

"Whatever she is. She is trouble, Hachi." Nana finally butted into the conversation that was about to take place with Nobu and Hachi. "Promise me, you'll be careful around her. Promise me." Nana whispered,

"I promise." Hachi replied.


	7. Footage of the Past

The morning was dark due to the rain clouds forming around Tokyo. Thunder roared thru the clouds as the lightning went down against the lands of Tokyo. Striking down to the point they became like some psychedelic strobe light. People were fast asleep. At least everyone should've been fast asleep. Some people were running from crystal coloured droplets that continued to cry over the streets of Tokyo. Some were trying to stop their kids from screaming and crying. Of course those that had dogs, were trying to stop them from going psycho. Then there was those that liked watching the strobe effect from the lightning. At least that was true for Hyun-Jung. The Korean rock singer, never thought she would see Nana ever again. After all they considered each other sisters. Hyun-Jung managed to mess that up when she was sent back to Korea. No one knew the pain that the female rock singer felt throughout every single day. She had been abused once she was taken back to Korea. The only person that she considered her rock was her ' _sister_ ' Nana. Hyun-Jung was sitting on the chair that she turned enough to look out the window, she was in the most expensive suite in the Tokyo area. Her band mates were in a different hotel. Hyun-Jung always got that higher up class of everything. Sure, anyone would love that. However, for the Korean singer, she didn't. The special treatment, caused her to be more and more upset throughout every concert, well, life.

Hyun-Jung looked at her phone, she saw she had a text from the manager;

 _ **From Rep Dude;**_

 _ **'As you can see its raining cats and dogs out there. The concert has been postponed for the next three days. According to the weather channel, the rain will not be letting up for awhile. So, get comfortable in Tokyo, we will be here for a few more days. Sorry for the inconvenience. Chat with ya later, kiddo'.**_

"Kiddo." Hyun-Jung scoffed, "I am a little old to be called 'kiddo', bastard." Hyun-Jung whispered. Her soft piercing blue hues took to the dark clouds that continued to rumble thru the skies, " _I think I should try and get some sleep._ " Hyun-Jung thought, "But it'll be nearly impossible." The female sighed. She stood then walked to the luxury king size bed, "When will this end?" Hyun-Jung asked herself, "When?" Hyun-Jung sighed. Her eyes slowly took to the sand from the Sandman, was immediately asleep.

* * *

Nana awoke first. She literally slept thru the thunderstorm. She couldn't believe that she had ran into her old friend. The female punk singer sighed softly. She had looked towards the window. Her hues slowly scanned the room, as always the only one that could make her truly smile was her beloved that was laying next to her. "I love you." Nana whispered, then pressed a soft kiss against Hachi's cheek. She knew Hachi had the day off, so she wanted to let her to sleep. The female singer slowly opened the door, then shut the door quietly behind her. The female stopped as she saw Nobu awake, "You're awake a little early, don't you think?" Nana asked. She walked over to the coffee maker, and poured herself a cup. "Why are you awake this early?" Nana asked,

"I am not sure. I guess I am nervous for tonight. Opening for Crimsyn Tree. Who gets to do that?!" Nobu asked, with what seemed excitement in his tone,

"Keep it down. Hachiko is still sleeping." Nana stated. "I don't know if this is a go-" Nana heard her phone buzzing against the table, "Hang on." She whispered. Opening up the text that read;

 _ **From Yasushi:**_

 _ **'Tell Nobu, no dice. We are not opening for Crimson-Shit. Auto-correct. Crimsyn Tree. The concert has been postponed. So, tell him that. Also, I hope you can handle Hyun-Jung being here for the next three or four days. They aren't really sure when the concert will be. Talk to you later, Nana'.**_

Nana immediately snickered, "Sorry, Nobu. The concert was cancelled." Nana muttered. Nana sighed softly, "Just as well. I don't want to be around her for now." Nana mustered, "I gu-"

"What the hell happened between you and her? You act so cold towards her, or at least when you talk about her." Nobu stated,

"Its none of your damn business." Nana whispered. She immediately set her cup of coffee down, "I am going to take a shower." Nana stated. She left the room, leaving the whining and dumbfounded Nobu alone.

* * *

Nana had left to do her own thing. Hachi moved hand over the place Nana was sleeping. She sighed heavily, "Dammit." She thought. Hachi slowly slid out of bed. She had three missed calls, yet, no voice-mails. Hachi saw that the number wasn't one that she recognised. Hachi pressed redial, and she got the greeting;

 _'Hey, you have reached Hyun-Jung. I am deliberately ignoring your call. If you insist on leaving a message, then for it. That doesn't mean I am calling you back. Peace'!_

Hachi was dumbfounded. Why was the singer calling her. Out of all the people. She gets a call from the famous singer from Crimsyn Tree. Then again, Hachi was now pondering how in the hell did Hyun-Jung get her number? Hachi sighed softly, " _If Nana finds out that Ravyn called me, she is going to flip o_ -" Hachi's thought were immediately stopped, as she saw her phone flashing. The whole 'Unknown Number' popped up. Hachi swallowed hard, before hitting accept, "He-Hello?" Hachi asked,

"Is this Nana Komatsu?" Hyun-Jung asked,

"Th-This is her." Hachi replied,

"Good. Just the girl I was trying to get a hold of. I wanted to talk too you more. But your chick was there." Hyun-Jung stated,

"Are you trying to get with me? Because you are barkin-" Hachi was immediately cut off,

"Its not like that, at all. I am seeing someone." Hyun-Jung stated,

"Then what the hell do you want?" Hachi asked,

"To catch up. I want to know about Nana. This Nana. I haven't seen her in years. If you are willing to meet up. I am going to be at the ' **Crying Willow Cafe** '." Hyun-Jung hung up the phone, before Hachi could ask what time. Without much thought Hachi got dressed and ready. The female sighed, she couldn't have Nana find out where she was going to be, and who she was meeting up with. Once she was getting out the door she was caught by Nobu,

"Where are you going?" Nobu asked,

"Out." Hachi replied. Without another word, Hachi left.

* * *

Hachi had found the cafe. She was looking around for the singer from Crimsyn Tree. Finally spotting the female, Hachi went to greet her. Yet, she was stopped by the hostess,

"May I help you?" The female asked,

"I am here to see Hyun-Jung." Hachi replied,

"Ha ha. Funny. She is-" The female was tapped on the shoulder,

"She is here to see me. Come with me, Nana." Hyun-Jung stated. She was sitting on a chair that was made oak with a leather seat. The Cafe was rather fancy. Everything was decorated. From the chandeliers that hung over every single table. To the rose shape of the cloths that was to be used as a napkin. Hyun-Jung looked towards the petite female, "So, Nana. Tell me about you." Hyun-Jung whispered. She was wearing torn up blue jeans, a Batman icon t-shirt. With a black beanie that held the Batman symbol on the front. She was wearing biker boots that jeans covered the top of them

"What do you want to know?" Hachi asked. She was in a white button up blouse. With a blue skirt. Shoes that matched the entire outfit,

"Anything." Hyun-Jung stated. She immediately sighed, "I rather know about, Nana. The other Nana." Hyun-Jung whispered,

"Why?" Hachi asked,

"I haven't seen her in years, Nana. When I was departed back to Korea. I hadn't heard of her. It was like she had disappeared, completely." Hyun-Jung mustered,

"Rav-" Hachi went to say something, but she saw Hyun-Jung's finger go up to silent her,

"You can call me, Hyun-Jung. Or Hyun." Hyun-Jung chuckled,

"Okay, Hyun. Nana is just amazing. She is caring, loving, and compassionate. I really don't know how to explain, Nana. Words are just enough, and never will be. I can say she will always be my hero." Hachi mustered,

"She never changed then." Hyun-Jung stated,

"If you don't mind me asking. What happened between you and Nana?" Hachi asked,

"Why not ask her?" Hyun-Jung stated. She then scoffed, "Right. She doesn't talk about me." Hyun-Jung sighed. "Alright, if you really want to know. I will tell you." Hyun-Jung murmured,

"I do." Hachi replied,

* * *

The young petite female was there in front of the house that she was supposed to be taken in. The female was from Korea, and she was too be a foreign exchange student. She was only about eleven. The female waited for the door to open. Once the door opened, she saw a female about her own age, maybe a year or two older than herself. The young girl smiled, "Hi. I am Hyun-Jung." The female was polite, as she even bowed to the female,

"Hiya! I am Osaki Nana. Or Nana will be the best way to go." Nana replied. She took the female's luggage, "Tour time." Nana exclaimed. As she began to give the frightened female. Nana couldn't help but find this action rather cute. After all she didn't understand this whole; 'letting a complete stranger live in a place they do not know'. Nana continued the tour. Finally, she came to what was to be Hyun-Jung's room, "This is your room." Nana pointed out. "I will let you get settled." Nana stated,

"Th-Thank you." Hyun-Jung whispered. She walked into the empty room. With only a bed and a desk in the corner. The dresser at the end of the bed. Hyun-Jung walked to the dresser and began to put away her clothes. She was rather happy. She actually had a family that cared and wanted her. Well, at least that she felt from the only person she had talked too, Nana. Once she had unpacked, Hyun-Jung went down the stairs to see her ' _parents_ '. Hyun-Jung was really excited now,

"Hello, Hyun-Jung. I am Amaya, and this is my husband, Ryuu." Amaya stated. "Welcome." She walked to the still somewhat scared female, "Its okay, Hyun. Its okay." Amaya reassured the female,

"Dinner in ten." Ryuu stated. He left the room, letting the girls talk. Everything was going ever so well. Everything just seemed perfect. This was a family that loved their children, well, child. They didn't want Nana to leave, but they gladly took in another. They wanted her to see a different place, with a different culture. They seemed to have been loving Hyun-Jung. Not more nor no less that they loved Nana. They were even willing to adopt her, for they had found out of her past. The abuse, the neglect. Everything. Yet, as picture perfect as one family can be, a monster lived beneath the roof. At least that is how they saw her.

* * *

Hyun-Jung had just turned fourteen. Nana about fifteen. Hyun-Jung was living life. She had been adopted by the Osaki Family. So, she was in a way Nana's sister. Hyun-Jung was living the good life, till Hiroshi came into the picture. He was a fifteen year old that took an immediate liking to the Korean female. Once they had began to talk, things were starting to get serious. Ryuu was even willing to have Hiroshi court Hyun-Jung. Nana was even happy for her. Still at this time, both Hyun-Jung and Nana were fighting the inner demon of their sexuality. As the days went by, soon weeks began to tick away. Hiroshi and Hyun-Jung had gotten pretty close, maybe a little too close. During one night, they were in the house of the Osaki Family. Nana was upstairs studying. She let the two love birds work on their assignments downstairs. Soon the monster would be let out.

Hiroshi was kissing on Hyun-Jung's neck. With his hand going in between her legs, "Hi-Hiroshi. Stop." Hyun-Jung stated,

"Oh, come on." Hiroshi mustered,

"I said. Stop." Hyun-Jung pushed Hiroshi's hand away. "Lets get back to our homework." Hyun-Jung mustered,

"After." Hiroshi stated, then went back to kissing Hyun-Jung's neck,

"I said, stop!" Hyun-Jung exclaimed,

"Fine. Whatever." Hiroshi whispered. "I am going to get a drink." Hiroshi murmured. The male looked up the stairs, he knew that Nana was home as well. Hiroshi took in a deep breath. He walked up the stairs, and entered the room of Nana's. He went right over to her, and pressed a kiss to her lips,

"Hiroshi. Hyun is down the stairs. Knock it off." Nana stated. "Go back to her." Nana muttered. Soon she felt herself being pushed against the mattress. "Hiroshi! Stop!" Nana exclaimed. With a pleading tone in her voice. He began to rip at her clothes. Tears were now streaming down her features. "Hiroshi!" Nana was now pretty much yelling. Pleading. Begging that he would stop. Nana gripped the pillow as she felt him enter her. She was beyond tears, she was literally bawling. Nana turned as she watched the door open, with a creak,

"Na-" Hyun-Jung glared at the two. She had gotten the wrong idea. Hyun-Jung went over and hit Hiroshi. She immediately attacked the male, and instead of getting an answer from Nana. She began to attacking her. The female didn't stop, not till she had broke Nana's nose. The female felt herself being tugged off of Nana by her adopted parents. Immediately due to her outrage, they deported her back to Korea. Hyun-Jung never saw nor heard from Nana again.

* * *

"That is why, Nana and I stopped talking." Hyun-Jung now ran her fingers thru her black tresses, "I was too quick to assume. Nana was literally my sister. Or was it I was her sister?" Hyun-Jung questioned her own statement,

"Why didn't you tell, Nana?" Hachi asked,

"Never got the chance to explain it too her. Her parents literally hated me after I broke their biological daughter's nose." Hyun-Jung scoffed, "To think at one point, life was at least perfect. I had no worries back then, Nana. I was free to be me." Hyun-Jung sighed. Then shook her head, "I did miss Nana. Hell. I still do. I made a mistake back then. I can't take it back, nor can I regret something that has been taken away." Hyun-Jung once again sighed,

"Maybe you and Nana should talk." Hachi whispered,

"Nana. Nana and I are beyond talking. She won't listen. She won't even let me get a singl-" Hyun-Jung's eyes widened,

"Wh-What?" Hachi asked,

"What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend?!" Nana asked,

"Nana!" Hachi grabbed Nana's arm, "She wanted to tell me what happened. Why you two hate each other." Hachi was trying to hold Nana back,

"Yeah, she beat the shit out of me for no goddamn reason!" Nana exclaimed,

"I thought you were fucking my boyfriend! I had no idea he was trying to fucking rape you! I jumped the damn gun, Nana!" Hyun-Jung stated, more exclaimed.

"Yeah. Dodge this!" Nana yelled. Her fist went right to the right side of Hyun-Jung's jaw. Nana went to go over her, immediately she was stopped by Hachi, "Hachiko. Let go." Nana demanded. Nana now looked towards Hyun-Jung who had spat out blood, and was in a cowering position,

"Nana. She didn't know. She really thought you were trying to sleep with her boyfriend." Hachi whispered. Her hand was still on Nana's arm,

"Are you serious?" Nana asked, "You thought that lowly of me, that I would fuck your boyfriend?" Nana questioned. Her head immediately shook from side to side, "Hyun. I would've never done that too you." Nana swallowed the knot in the back of her throat, "And to he-"

"I know, Nana. I know. I fucked up a lot back then. After I was sent back to Korea. I was raped, forced into doing drugs. Because my role model wanted nothing to do with me. I made one huge ass mistake. Something I can never take back. Nana, you were my best friend. Screw the sister titles. You were all I had." Hyun-Jung looked at the floor. "I never felt so alone, after I was sent back. Your family gave me a reason to stay alive. When I was sent back, I tried to kill myself on numerous accounts. Because I didn't have anyone to care or love me." Hyun-Jung felt tears roll down her features. With her chest heaving, she had to keep going. "I am sorry, Nana. I would never do anything to hurt you. Besides Nana, truly loves you. To the point she wanted to fix this. The bullshit I caus-" Hyun-Jung felt that embrace that she hadn't felt in years. She felt Nana's arms around her.

"I am sorry, Hyun." Nana mustered. Once pulling back, she took Hachi's hand into her own. "So, lets have lunch." Nana murmured,

"I would like that. And maybe you two can tell me how you two met. And more." Hyun-Jung smiled warmly. As they began to reminiscence. Hyun-Jung couldn't help but smile to the love story that was unfolding. She felt happy for the first time in along time. Tho there was secret she was hiding. A secret that would soon be exposed. That is for a rumour to become, well, true.


End file.
